My percabeth story
by FicFan74
Summary: My story about percabeth. Takes place about a year after The Last Olympian. Pretend that Gaia doesn't exist, but Camp Jupiter worked together with Camp Half-Blood in the Titan War. My first fanfic, so bee nice. plus English isn't my first language. Rated M for later chapters. (I made a mistake the first time I put this out and I had to repair it. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (A movie night)

Percy pov

It was the winter holiday and Annabeth and I were at my place while my Mom and Paul were out doing some Christmas shopping. We were in the living room, watching the movie _Titanic_. Annabeth had never sawn the movie before. During the end, she started crying. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh", I said, "It's okay. No need to cry baby".

"I know, b-but it's so sad and..." she whimpered against my shoulder.

"I know, I know" I said stroking her hair gently. "Just take your time Annabeth. Just take your time".

After a while she stop crying, and looked at me with her reddened eyes and smiled a bit.

"There much better now right?"

"Yeah thanks Percy", she said wiping tears out of her eyes.

"That's why I'm here honey", I said squeezing her against my chest.

"I just..., didn't expect it would be so sad" she said.

With that she pressed her head on to my lap and in a minute, I could feel from her breathing that she was at sleep.

I scooped her up and carried her to my bed, then went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. When I got back Annabeth was starting to wake up.

"How long was I out", she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Only about fifteen minutes", I said, giving her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks", she said, and gave me a kiss on the mouth.

"Your welcome", I said returning the kiss.

And we just started kissing. The cups were left on the nightstand, as we started to kiss more passionately by the second. Kiss quickly turned into a french kiss. Our tongues danced in each others mouths, at the same time we were caressing each others backs. She took of my shirt and I was about to do the same as we heard the door opening and my mom calling at the hallway: "Percy, we're home!".

"Dang it", I said

"I guess you have to get drest", Annabeth whispered laughing. I pulled my shirt back on.

"Dont think that this is over Wise Girl", I whispered seductively into her ear.

"Not by a long shot Seaweed Brain" she whispered back, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry about the mess up in the first chapter. I know it was short and lousy, but this should make up for it. AND ANOTHER BIG MISTAKE FROM MY PART I DIDN'T PUT A DISCLAIMER IN IT. SO SORRY RICK RIORDAN. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT.**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO IT (I do own this plot)**

Chapter 2 (Christmas eve)

Annabeth pov

It's just another thing that shows that Percy is very sweet. I had wanted to spent Christmas with my dad and stepmother, so Percy, Sally and Paul decided that, "hey we all will come with you to San Francisco". And so they did. The evening went smoothly. From my parents I got plenty of clothes and a large amounts of chocolate (one of my secrets). Sally and Paul gave me books about Old American architecture and another named "Moby Dick". I guess that was Paul's idea. My mother had sent a letter that said: "Be careful. Don't let your guard down". That's a cheerful present. Percy's gift was a small box, and inside it was a key and a note that said: "Your room. At 12:45". I could tell from his crooked smile that it was going to be naughty. After the presents we sung some songs and played couple of friendly games. At 12:15 we all were ready to go to bed. I sat in my bed looking at the clock for what felt like hours. At exactly 12:45 my door opened and Percy got in, closing the door behind him. He was very carefull not to show something that was behind his back. He sat next to me and smiled.

"So, have you had enough time to guess your present?" he whispered in my ear and gave it a little kiss.

"Well from your behaviour I would say that is something you didn't want our parents to see". I said with my best little girl-voice.

"Well you're right about that", he said with his silky/slimy voice that send chills up my spine.

"Here you go", he said giving me a black wooden box with small lock in the front.

I quickly pulled out the key an opened the lock. Before I could see what was in the box, Percy got up from the bed, got behind me and covered my eyes with a blindfold.

"Hey", I complained "No fair".

"Shhh. You might wake your parents". I could hear that Percy was opening the box and moving some kind of wraper out of the way.

"So, are you ready?", he whispered huskily.

"Shut up and show it to me", I whispered seductively

"Three, two, one, merry christmas".

When Percy took of the blindfold I could see what was inside the box. There was a pair black underwear made out of silk, with some lace at the edges. And on top of it they were decorated with silver thread.

"Oh, Percy! They are beautiful!", I said before jumping into his lap.

"Clad you like it", he said with smile I both hate and love.

"Where did you get them", I said holding the panties in my hands. They weighted basiclly nothing.

"Well if you have access to Olympos, a pegasus, 70 gold draghmas, and the goddes of love is interested on your love life then you can find all sorts of stuff".

"70 gold draghmas!", I stuttered "Oh, Percy you shouldn't have done that".

"Only the best for you darling", he said giving me a kiss. I giggled little too loudly, because in a moment we heard my dad's voice outside the door:

"Annabeth you're okay?", he asked and tried to open the door, wich was locked.

"I don't think your dad would be clad to see us like this", Percy whispered taking the box and crawling under my bed.

"Annabeth, let me in" my father said behind the door.

"Sure", I walked to the door, made sure that Percy was hidden under the bed, and let my dad in.

"What was that?", he asked with a demanding voice.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just reading a magazine", I lied.

"Okay. You'd better get some sleep", my dad said before leaving.

"Sure", I said, smiling.

After my dad closed the door Percy got out under the bed and placed the box on my bed.

"Good night and merry christmas Wise Girl", he said and gave me a quick kiss before he left.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain" I whispered when I was alone.


End file.
